Iggy
|stand = The Fool |gender = Masculino |height = 33 cmCapítulo 224: The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (3) |nation = Estadounidense |race = Boston terrierJoJonium Volumen 15 |hair = Blanco y negro |eyes = Azules Cafes |food = Goma de mascar con sabor a café |occupation = Perro callejero |death = 15 de enero de 1989 ---- 16 de enero de 1989JJBA Artbook: JoJo 6251SO Capítulo 152: Made in Heaven (4) |mangadebut = Capítulo 183: 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (1) |mangafinal = Capítulo 244: The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (7) |animedebut = Episodio 50: High Priestess - Segunda parte Episodio 51: Iggy "The Fool" y N'Doul "Dios Geb" - Primera parte |gamedebut = JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) |seiyuu = Shigeru Chiba Misato Fukuen |voiceactor = OVA Aldo Stella |affiliation = Grupo Joestar}} es un aliado básico que aparece en la segunda mitad de Stardust Crusaders. Un perro callejero urbano de las calles de Nueva York, Iggy ayuda a regañadientes a los protagonistas en su expedición final a El Cairo, Egipto para derrotar a DIO. Apariencia Iggy es un pequeño perro blanco y negro cuya apariencia original esta modelada en base a un boston terrier. Sus patas, barriga, pecho y cuello son de color blanco, al igual que el área alrededor de la boca y la frente. Sus ojos sobresalen ligeramente, y tiene papada colgante. Durante y después de su pelea con Geb N'Doul, el tamaño de Iggy parece encogerse significativamente, y su rostro se vuelve más caricaturezcamente humano, con una frente enorme, una boca pequeña y orejas más grandes. Sus ojos también se vuelven mucho más grandes y más expresivos. Personalidad Iggy es descrito inicialmente como un perro particularmente antisocial con una mala personalidad. Su comida favorita es la goma de mascar con sabor a café. También le gusta mascar el cabello humano y tirarse pedos en el rostro de las personas. Para empezar, antagoniza con Polnareff en mayor parte de todos, pero es desagradable con todo el mundo a su alrededor. Iggy valora su independencia, y tiene una alta opinión de sí mismo, pensando en sí mismo y su Stand siendo más fuertes que Jotaro y Star Platinum. No obstante, tiene algunas estándares, en particular, estando dispuesto a luchar contra Pet Shop para salvar a un niño que adora los perros. También se sacrificó a sí mismo desinteresadamente contra Vanilla Ice para salvar a Polnareff. Habilidades * Stand: The Fool de Iggy es un Stand muy versátil compuesto por arena, la masa del cual Iggy puede lanzar con gran fuerza o utilizar para construir formas sólidas, complejas y variables. * Sentido del olfato: Como un perro, Iggy tiene, por supuesto, un gran sentido del olfato. Le permite detectar personas de lejos como N'Doul 6 e incluso Stands por su olor como Geb 7 . Sinopsis Trasfondo Un raza pura con certificado, Iggy originalmente fue comprado por un hombre rico cuando era un cachorro. A medida que crecía, empezó a creer que los humanos eran como estúpidos y decidió irse de casa. Finalmente, fue encontrado por Muhammad Avdol en los barrios pobres de las calles de Nueva York, donde actuaba como el rey de los perros callejeros. Sólo Avdol fue capaz de acercarse a él, debido a que los perreros ordinarios eran atacados por su Stand. Stardust Crusaders 'The Fool' Iggy y 'Dios Geb' N'Doul Iggy llegó a la escena a bordo de un helicóptero patrocinado por la Fundación Speedwagon en medio del desierto, traído para ayudar en la batalla contra DIO. Polnareff, siendo engreído e intrigado con su nuevo compañero , se convierte en el blanco de la ferocidad infame que Iggy arremete, después de molestar a su sueño. Los pilotos y Avdol sólo fueron capaces de controlarlo debido a un tratamiento poco probable: un chicle con sabor a café. Debido a la forma en que atacó a Polnareff, todo el mundo, especialmente Jotaro, tenía dudas sobre la idoneidad de la compañía de Iggy. Iggy tampoco quería tomar parte en una batalla que no tenía nada que ver con él. Su interrogatorio se hizo más profundo cuando fueron atacados por N'Doul en medio del desierto. Iggy salió corriendo de la batalla, mostrando su cobardía y su falta de intención de ayudar. Interpretaron mal la persecución de Iggy por la cobardía de N'Doul. Jotaro agarra a Iggy en la mano, forzando a Iggy a cooperar antes de que Geb de N'Doul los atacara a ambos. A la retirada sin otra opción, Iggy llevó Jotaro al enemigo, pero en medio de su búsqueda, Iggy decidió dejar a Jotaro atrás para ser asesinado solo. Jotaro lanzó a Iggy hacia N'Doul, distrayendo al enemigo lo suficiente y llevándolo a su eventual derrota. Jotaro termina perdonando a Iggy, diciendo que a él tampoco le gustaría ser arrastrado en una guerra que no tenía nada que ver consigo mismo. Iggy decidió acompañar al grupo y ganó su confianza, a pesar de que Polnareff todavía creía que huiría al final. Genesis of the Universe, Capítulo 1 (La información en cursiva a continuación deriva de una Novela Ligera no escrita por Araki, por lo que puede o no ser consideradacanónica ). En el capítulo 1: Viaje de un solo viaje desde el desierto al infierno, Iggy juega un papel importante en la batalla contra Absalón y Michal, engañando a ambos con su Stand. Ciega temporalmente a los enemigos cubriendo el cristal de Satanic Coupler con la arena de The Fool. Más tarde engaña a Absalom con un clon de arena de Jotaro, permitiendo que el verdadero Jotaro rescate al resto del grupo. 'Dios Khnum' Oingo y 'Dios Tohth' Boingo Iggy no hizo mucho durante su viaje, pero involuntariamente ayudó al grupo. Los salvó de beber el té envenenado de Oingo e hizo su plan para volar a Jotaro con una bomba en forma de naranja al revés, mientras recogía la bomba y la traía a Oingo (disfrazada de Jotaro). Cuando Oingo trató de salir de la escena, Polnareff lanzó la bomba detrás de él, pensando que era una simple naranja, porque Iggy puso su boca sobre ella. Hol Horse y Boingo Iggy también derrotó a Boingo sin siquiera saber que era un enemigo usuario de Stand. Después de que Hol Horse fue hospitalizado por otro plan contrabandeado, Boingo prometió que se convertiría en una mejor persona y pateó su escondite. La caja accidentalmente golpeó Iggy, lo que hizo que al perro suficientemente furioso para atacar Boingo. El Guardián del Infierno, Pet Shop Entre las hazañas más notables de Iggy están derrotando a Pet Shop, el guardián de halcón de la mansión de DIO y usuario del Stand Horus, después de ver a un amante de los perros (dueño de Chibi y Buchi ) en peligro y unirse a Avdol en el ilusorio laberinto creado por Tenore Sax dentro de la mansión para rastrear y derrotar a Kenny G. Vanille Ice 'Cream' Mientras intenta defender a Jean Pierre Polnareff, Iggy ataca valientemente a Vanilla Ice y lo engaña con una copia de arena de DIO. Iggy se exaspera hasta la muerte salvando a Polnareff de Ice, para sorpresa de Polnareff, quien creyó que terminaría huyendo al final. Después de la derrota de Ice, el alma de Iggy, junto con Avdol, se ven trascendiendo al cielo. Relaciones Jotaro Kujo: Jotaro ve el valor en Iggy durante la lucha con N'Doul con sus sentidos agudos y poderoso Stand. Iggy devuelve el sombrero perdido de Jotaro, ganando poco tiempo su confianza, hasta que Jotaro se dio cuenta de que Iggy había puesto goma de café en su interior. Iggy, aunque no es vocal, es un usuario muy orgulloso, incluso creyendo que The Fool es más fuerte que Star Platinum. Después de la batalla con DIO, Jotaro y Joseph reconocen su muerte, junto con los otros cruzados caídos. Joseph Joestar: Cuando fue presentado por primera vez, Iggy actuaba como un perro callejero y al principio odiaba a todos los miembros del grupo. Después de la pelea con N'Doul, se pondría a gusto junto con ellos, pero durante las peleas que por lo general desaparece. No fue hasta su pelea con Pet Shop donde sus pensamientos interiores salieron a la luz; en este punto parecía entender que Joseph era el líder del grupo. Mientras que la interacción entre los dos era bastante menor, después de sacrificarse a sí mismo por Polnareff para derrotar a Vanilla Ice, Joseph y el grupo reconocieron su heroísmo y lloraron su muerte junto con los demás. Jean Pierre Polnareff: Los dos inicialmente no se llevaron bien desde que Polnareff lo despertó después de un vuelo lleno de baches. Polnareff no le gustaba la actitud arrogante y degradante de Iggy y lo antagonizaba con frecuencia, haciendo que Polnareff fuera el blanco más común de Iggy cuando se trataba de ser mordido y peinado. A pesar de esto, durante su lucha contra Cream, Iggy se sacrificó para salvar a Polnareff. Polnareff profundamente lloró su sacrificio, admitiendo que inicialmente pensó que Iggy era un mierda obstinado, pero llegó a amar lo terco que era y cómo no se acercó a los humanos porque mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba, y fue esta determinación lo que le permitió para vencer a Cream. Muhammad Avdol: Avdol primero encontró a Iggy cuando estaba causando problemas en Egipto y lo capturó. Avdol más tarde contrataría a Iggy en el Grupo Joestar y usaría goma de café para calmarlo. Después de que Avdol se sacrificó en la batalla contra Vanilla Ice, Iggy se determinó a vengarse de él. Al final, Iggy no pudo vengar a Avdol, pero inspiró a Polnareff a hacerlo en su lugar. Pet Shop: Al encontrarse con Pet Shop, Iggy lo vio devorar a 2 perros e intentó evitar pelear con él, pero después de que Pet Shop atacara a un niño amante del perro, Iggy fue a defenderlo. Durante su pelea, Iggy perdió su pata izquierda e Iggy se vengó al obligar a Pet Shop a cerrar el pico mientras atacaba y lo voló. Las acciones de Pet Shop hicieron que Iggy quisiera matar a Dio en primer lugar. Vanilla Ice: Originalmente Iggy vio Ice como un obstáculo en su venganza hacia Dio, después de que Ice mató a Avdol, Iggy se determinó a matarlo. Al final, Iggy no pudo matarlo, pero inspiró a Polnareff a hacerlo en su lugar. DIO: Iggy fue arrastrado contra su voluntad para unirse al Grupo Joestar en Egipto, y como tal no le importaba DIO o lo que estaba sucediendo, estar más preocupado por sí mismo. Después de su pelea con Pet Shop, sin embargo, decidió ayudar al grupo a derrotar a DIO, ya que fue a causa de él que Iggy fue llevado a Egipto y poner tanto problema en el primer lugar. Al final, DIO e Iggy nunca se encuentran personalmente, ya que Iggy muere protegiendo a Polnareff durante su pelea con Vanilla Ice. Relaciones en Eyes of Heaven (La información a continuación deriva de un videojuego no escrito por Araki, por lo que no puede ser considerado canónico). Joseph Joestar: Aunque su relación es esencialmente la misma que en el manga, el joven Joseph se quejará de tener que formar equipo con Iggy y declarar que tiene malos ojos, pero más tarde afirma que no es malo para un perro callejero. Iggy también se quejará de unirse a joven Joseph y observa que su olor es similar al Joseph que conoce y se pregunta por qué. Jotaro Kujo: Cuando se encuentra con Jotaro de Diamond is Unbreakeable, Iggy no lo reconocerá al principio y se sorprende de que conozca su merienda favorita. Cuando reconoce a Jotaro, Iggy intenta poner otro chicle en su sombrero y se pregunta por qué se ha hecho mayor. Videojuegos JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) Iggy aparece como uno de los seis personajes principales que el jugador puede usar. En lugar de enviarlo en helicóptero al Grupo Joestar, ellos lo encuentran sobre un templo egipcio, en última instancia, luchando contra él antes de asimilarlo en el grupo. La mayoría de los ataques de Iggy hacen uso de su Stand, The Fool. La principal diferencia con la serie original es que Iggy sobrevive a la batalla contra Vanilla Ice y pelea junto con los otros contra DIO. Cult Jump (GB) Iggy es uno de los diez personajes de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure que aparecen en este videojuego. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PSX/DC) Iggy aparece como uno de los personajes jugables más inusuales en la lista. Sin su Stand activo, muchos ataques son ineficaces contra él debido a su pequeño alcance. Sin embargo, esto casi nunca es un mecanismo de defensa infalible y los jugadores suelen ser obligados a llevar a la ofensiva con ataques de carga. La mayoría de los ataques de Iggy consiste en saltar, ladrar y morder cuando esta sin su Stand. Al mantener presionado el puñetazo fuerte, Iggy hará una réplica de "Shadow Dio" que ataca al oponente con un puñetazo. Cuando The Fool está activado, los ataques de Iggy cambian a las versiones fuertes de los golpes y ataques de guión realizados por The Fool. Su ataque mágico de Arena y su habilidad flotante también son útiles para sacar a Iggy de puntos cerrados (similar a lo que hizo para escapar del Geb de N'Doul). Su primer movimiento especial crea una ola gigante de arena enviada hacia la dirección del oponente, mientras que su segundo movimiento especial hace que Iggy salte a la cara del oponente; en este punto la pantalla se vuelve negra con varios efectos de golpe que aparecen, cuando vuelve a la normalidad, el enemigo parece esta estableciendo. Mientras que Iggy muere en la línea de la historia original, su modo historia le permite cambiar su destino al derrotar a Vanilla Ice y eventualmente enfrentarse con DIO. Durante su final, Iggy regresa a Nueva York y se convierte en el "Rey de los Perros". Jump Ultimate Stars (NDS) Iggy aparece como el Koma de asistencia de 3-bloques de Jotaro. Jotaro lo arroja como un proyectil. Cuando Iggy se acerca a un adversario, activará a The Fool para protegerse (similar a cómo lo hizo contra N'Doul). Si toca a un enemigo, los inmoviliza mientras The Fool causa el efecto de estatus "Battle Seal". JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Iggy hace una aparición en All-Star Battle, como personaje DLC jugable, como parte de la segunda campaña, junto con el viejo Joseph Joestar. Él es expresado por Shigeru Chiba, aunque esto se considera ser su "voz interna" como sus opositores no pueden oírle hablar. El traje alternativo de Iggy refleja su apariencia original como un Boston Terrier más realista antes de su cambio de estilo. Muchos de sus ataques y estilo de juego se basan o similares a los de Heritage for the Future . Como uno de la mayoría de los personajes jugables en el juego con el estilo " Stand ", Iggy puede activar / desactivar The Fool, cambiar moveets, así como tener acceso a la habilidad Stand Rush 'que regresa del juego Capcom, pudiendo atacar en conjunto con su Stand. * '¡Me llamas pequeño!: Un efecto exclusivo de Iggy como el personaje más pequeño del juego. Iggy automáticamente desvía cualquier intento de tirarlo, y es el corredor más rápido. * Hang Glider: The Fool brota alas hechas de arena, llevando lentamente a Iggy por el aire. Si The Fool está apagado, Hang Glider tiene un descenso lento pero comienza a cualquier altura que Iggy activó. Si The Fool está activado, Hang Glider no baja, permitiendo que Iggy continúe en el aire hasta que llegue al oponente o al muro del escenario, pero lo sitúa a una altura específica. (Comboable) * Domo de Arena: Iggy usa The Fool para bloquear instantáneamente los ataques usando el Heart Heat Gauge en lugar del Guard Gauge convirtiéndolo en una cúpula dura de arena (similar a cómo se escondió bajo el agua de Pet Shop). La habilidad durará mientras se mantenga el botón ingresado, o hasta que el HHG se vacíe. * Lanzamiento - ¡Consiga su asno en engranaje!: The Fool sostiene al oponente mientras Iggy salta de él para echarlos con las cuatro patas. Mientras The Fool está apagado: * ¡Manera de funcionar!: Iggy huye del oponente, marcándolo como uno de los tres únicos personajes del juego capaz de correr en sentido opuesto; los otros son Joseph Joestar (ambas versiones) y Hol Horse. * Un hábito "desagradable": Iggy salta a la cabeza del oponente. Si se conecta, se mascará el pelo y su cara antes de saltar, dejándolos caer al suelo. Este movimiento se puede utilizar mientras está en el aire. * DIO Doppelganger: Iggy genera un clon de arena de Shadow DIO para atacar al oponente con dos strikes, enviándolos al aire en el segundo hit. El primer golpe es un ataque medio que no puede ser bloqueado si el oponente está agachado. El clon se dispersará temprano si es golpeado por el oponente. (Comboable a través de Puttsun Cancelar) Mientras The Fool está encendido: * The Fool: The Fool vuela al oponente, golpeándolos en el aire si golpea. (Comboable a través de Puttsun Cancelar) * ¡Fuera de aquí!: The Fool, usando sus dos miembros delanteros, libera una huelga hacia arriba. Este movimiento golpea al oponente abajo en golpe, y es capaz de reflejar proyectiles HHA / GHA. * ¡Demasiado fácil! : The Fool se convierte en Iggy mientras se envuelve alrededor de él para parecer natural. Mientras que esto está en efecto, Iggy no puede usar habilidades, movimientos especiales, HHA, o GHA, dejándolo con sólo sus ataques normales. El efecto puede ser cancelado girando a The Fool o recibiendo un golpe de HHA / GHA. ** ¡Ja ja, lechón!: Si el oponente no-HHA / GHA ataca a Iggy mientras que "Too easy!" Está en efecto, The Fool irrumpe en la arena, enviándolos volando si a corta distancia y terminando la habilidad. (Comboable a través de Puttsun Cancelar) Iggy's HHA, " Surround 'em! ", Crea una ola de arena en el suelo que rápidamente viaja hacia adelante como se puede ver dentro. Si se conecta, The Fool se manifiesta y levanta al oponente en alto en el aire antes de pila de conducir a la tierra como Iggy se despierta de una siesta corta. La HHA es capaz de golpear a un oponente derribado. Iggy's GHA, "¡ Sirve bien! ", Genera una enorme ola de arena en una gran área frente a él. Si se conecta, el oponente es enviado al aire cuando The Fool se manifiesta y asalta fuertemente al oponente con ataques de arena. Golpeando al oponente en el aire con puntas de arena seguido de una rueda hecha de arena, The Fool luego las pica hacia el suelo, antes de que Iggy salga del Stand, buceando desde arriba y mordiendo al oponente en la nariz (similar a su victoria sobre Pet Shop). En su traje alternativo, su GHA cambia; En lugar de morder la nariz del oponente, se agarra a su cabeza y pedo en su cara antes de comenzar (reenacting su encuentro inicial con Polnareff). JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: The Animation - Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Iggy aparece como uno de los varios personajes de la Parte 3 que poseen un Metal Striker. Su movimiento FINISH tiene a su Stand, The Fool, apareciendo y cortando al adversario derrotado. Al igual que en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3), ambas apariciones de Iggy poseen un Metal Striker, uno para su "apariencia de perro más realista" y otro para su "cambio de estilo". JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Iggy regresa como un personaje disponible, pero ahora es un personaje por defecto en lugar de ser un personaje contenido de descarga (DLC). Fue confirmado para el videojuego junto a Dio Brando (Parte I), N'Doul y Joseph Viejo. La habilidad del Stand The Fool de Iggy para de deslizarse fue actualizada y le permite llevar a su compañero a través del escenario también (recreando la misma maniobra con Jotaro en canon). En los juegos de epílogo, se muestra que ha sobrevivido a su batalla con Vanilla Ice y se está recuperando en el hospital con Avdol y Kakyoin. Mientras que la nueva línea de tiempo altera las muertes de varios aliados, no altera Iggy perdiendo su pata durante su pelea con Pet Shop. Tournament Iggy es emparejado junto con Avdol en el torneo Eyes of Heaven, pero fue eliminado en las preliminares por Jolyne Cujoh y Gyro Zeppeli. Curiosidades * Araki creó a Iggy después de querer añadir una mascota al Grupo Joestar en aquel momento. Él eligió la raza de Iggy basado en el hecho de que los boston terriers son de color blanco y negro y, por tanto, sería un poco más fácil de representar apropiadamente en el manga.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comentarios de Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT * En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, cuando Alessi utiliza a Sethan sobre Iggy, lo retrotrae a su primer aspecto inicial. ** El segundo combo especial de Iggy parece ser una referencia al famoso movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" de Akuma en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, también desarrollados por Capcom. Aparte de estas animaciones similares, los datos del videojuego contienen un sprite no utilizado del kanji para la palabra , parodiando el kanji de que aparece al final del movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" de Akuma.The Cutting Room Floor - The Iggy/Akuma Raging Demon Sprite Galería Manga= Iggy_First_Appearance.png|La primera aparición de Iggy atacando a Polnareff. |-| Anime= Iggy_First_AppearanceAnime.png|La primera aparición de Iggy atacando a Polnareff. |-| Videojuegos= Iggy_ASB.png|Render de iggy, All-Star Battle |-| Bocetos= Iggy1.jpg Iggy2.jpg |-| Otros= Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes animales Categoría:Personajes de Stardust Crusaders Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Grupo Joestar